The Clinical Core, a fusion of the previous Patient Registry, Specimen Management, and Biostatistics Cores, will be provide a variety of services to encourage the rapid conduct of patient-based research at the NYU CFAR. The Clinical Core has the following specific purposes: To process and store biological samples from HIV-infected patients or uninfected controls; To catalog specimens stored either in the CFAR Clinical Core facilities or in the laboratories of CFAR investigators and to distribute this information in order to help CFAR investigators understand the patient- based resources available for their research; To monitor current studies so that the efficient use can be made of samples from patients of interest; To provide follow up of patients enrolled in CFAR studies; To provide epidemiological and biostatical consultation to CFAR investigators, including consultation on the use of specimens or data stored with the Clinical Core.